Love at First Sight Ray Lemon Oneshot
by Kairauchiha
Summary: old story from quizilla for pichulovespeaches. RayXOC


Name- Mai

Age- 18

Personality- Innocent, Gentle, Calming

Crush- Ray

The cold wind blew through your hair as you closed your eyes. You were on the first day on your cruise and will last for ten days. You were enjoying but feeling lonely. You enjoyed the cool night wind. Actually it was midnight. There was no one on the ship's deck or not. You then suddenly heard someone was coming towards you. You opened your eyes and turned around to see the hottest guy, you had ever seen. He had black hair, which was tied in a long ponytail. He was wearing a Chinese outfit. His eyes were bright yellow and seemed like they glowing. You were staring in his eyes as it has hypnotized you.

???- I never thought that some beauty like you would be here at this time.

You snapped out of the daze.

You- I thought of getting some fresh air. I also didn't thought some hottie like you will appear in front of me at this time.

???- Anyways, I am Ray Kon and you are?

You- Mai.

Ray- So, needs company?

You- Yeah, I was feeling very lonely.

Ray- Lets start from you. Where do you live?

Your conversion went on for about half an hour. You had both knew about each other like you were friends for centuries. At last he asked for what you were waiting for.

Ray- So, what about a little dinner date, tomorrow, at seven.

You- Sure, I would love to.

= = = Next Day = = =

You were ready in a beautiful outfit. Ray knocked at the door and gazed at you.

Ray- You are extremely gorgeous.

You blushed a bit.

You- Ready.

You put you hand around Ray's hand,

You- So, where are we going?

Ray- You will see.

He put his hand on your eyes and the other hand around your waist and directed you.

You- Now can I see.

Ray- Patience, Mai-Chan.

He stopped in front and unlocked a door and directed you in. He moved his hands from your eyes, still holding you waist. You saw an extremely clean room. A cupboard at one side and a small table and chair on the other side. In the middle, there was a king-sized bed.

You- So, what about the dinner date.

Ray- Don't worry, I will give you pleasure in a different way.

Ray pinned you to the wall and started kissing your neck.

You- Ra- Ray, what are you doing.

Ray- Giving you pleasure, my dear.

He pushed you to the bed and climbed on top of you. He placed his lips on yours. You closed your eyes in pleasure. You put your arms around his neck. The innocent kiss turned into a passionate one. Then you parted for air.

Ray- Enjoying.

You- Very much.

Ray- May I?

You understood his signal and nodded in agreement. He opened the buttons of you shirt and slided it out of your frame. He tugged at the G-string of you skirt and opened your skirt leaving you only in you bra and panty. He started to kiss, lick and bite your exposed skin. You moaned in pleasure.

You- Hey this is unfair. You are fully dressed and I am almost naked. Now, it's my turn.

You flipped him, so you are on top of him. You pulled his white shirt over his head. You ran your fingers over his well-toned chest. You started kissing from his lips. He sucked your lower lips for entrance, which you gladly gave. Your tongues wrestled for dominance, which he finally won. He explored every inch of your mouth. You left his lips and started kissing from his neck to chest and even lower to his abdomen. You stopped and pulled his pants out. You traced his member through his boxers.

Ray- Mai, please. Now it's my turn.

He turned you, so again he was on top of you. He started to kiss you again on your lips, necks and every square inch of the body that was exposed. He reached the back of you and tried to unclasp your bra but had problem.

You- Let me do it for you.

You reached your back and unclasped it. He slided the lace of your bra so they hang on your shoulder then he slided it from your frame. He stared at you breast for a moment and you blushed millions of shades of red. He cupped your right breast and started messaging it. He sucked at the other one. You again moaned in pleasure. He moved his hands from your breast to the edge your panty. He was getting impatient. Before he could take out your last clothing, you swiftly moved your hands from his hair and tore off his boxers. You gasped at his size.

Ray- So, you like it.

You- Definitely.

He took of your panty from your slender legs. He looked at you then at your pussy. He went down and kissed it. Shivers ran down your spine and you tangled your fingers in his hair.

Ray- You are already wet.

He said with a smirk and you blushed. He played with your clit with his tongue he circled it. He moved his tongue to your vagina; he entered his tongue in you. You tugged his hair in pain. After a few moments the pain went away. You were moaning in pleasure as he again and again hit your G-spot. He took his tongue out of you. He looked at you with questioning eyes.

Ray- Are you ready? If you are not, we will not do this.

You- I want you, Ray.

He positioned himself. His member touched your entrance. You closed your eyes and put your hands on his shoulder. He let you rest your head on the pillow, as it will hurt. He slowly started entering you, remembering that you are a virgin. A few tears trickled from you eyes.

Ray- You sure.

You- Ray, just move on.

He broke your virginity barrier and you dug you nails in Ray's shoulder and tried to scream but Ray's mouth stopped you. After sometime, the pain turned into pure bliss.

You- Ray please faster and harder. I can't wait.

Ray obeyed you. You were reaching your climax. Ray released his hot seed into you and you came at the same time. Ray collapsed on top of you still inside you. He pulled himself out and positioned himself beside you. He pulled you closer. You kept your head on top of his chest.

Ray- I wish I would not have to leave you.

You- We will find a way to live together. You don't have to leave me.

Ray- Really.

You- Promise.

Ray- I love you, Mai.

You- I love you too, Ray

Ray wrapped his arm around you and you two fell in a peaceful sleep.


End file.
